shocking everlasting damage is done to this bridge
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Veronica finds Betty at the Riverdale Bus Stop with her bags packed. She demanded to know why Betty was running away. Betty tells Veronica that Betty's not here right now. Veronica's eyes widen as she realized that Dark!Betty was around and without the black wig. Dark!Betty tells Veronica the reason why Betty is hiding within herself once more.


**The Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge Forum**

 **The Bingo Challenge**

 **Slot (26) [Location] Riverdale Bus Stop**

"So that's that …. you are just going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" A blonde head turned to face the teenage girl whom spoke in a low angry voice. She remained silent. Her own blue green eyes remain hard.

"You aren't even going to talk to me are you Betty?" Veronica demanded her stance firm as her arms tightened across her chest. "I never knew you to be a quitter."

"You don't know me at all." Betty's hard voice spoke. "If you did then you know that Betty isn't here any more."

Veronica's eyes widen in shock. "N-no … you aren't wearing that damn black wig. Why are you ..."

"Why am I allowing _Betty's_ hair to be shown in all it's glory." The rough husky voice that wasn't Betty's laughed. "I knew that you would show up here Veronica." She stepped closer to the brunnette. Resting her back agaisnt the closed in waiting spot at the bus stop. "I knew that you would come when you realzed that your precious Betty was here alone waiting for a late night bus." Her lips grew into a smirk. "I wanted you to know that Betty's not in her own mind right now …. she's hiding like the scared little baby that she is deep inside … I'm in charge. I want to leave Riverdale far far behind …. I'll let Betty worry about how to return when she decides to come back." A tongue came out and licked around the pink lips. "But I won't remain in Riverdale any longer. So I'm out."

"You can't do this!" Veronica spoke in a dead voice.

"Oh yes I can." The blue green eyes glowed in the streetlight. "My bus will be here in two minutes. Before I go I want to tell you something. The real reason why Betty is hiding from even you this time. Perhaps she may stay hidden for good." The thin shoulder's shrugged. "I don't mind hanging around. Now I can have my fun."

The greyhound stopped and the doors opened.

The blonde pushed off the wall and grabbed her bag. She moved a little closer to the shorter brunette. "Archie fucked Cheryl. Betty caught them in the act." The blonde haired barked out a harsh laugh. "The fucking fool had his fucking window wide open. Betty got a full view of Archie slamming his dick straight into that slut's pussy. That's why I am here now; Betty can't lie to you and she didn't want to be the one to tell you that Archie cheated on you."

Veronica's breath hitched at these news.

"See you around Lodge." The husky voice moved across her right cheek as the blonde moved passed.

Veronica grabbed the arm. She tightened her gripe. "You _aren't_ taking Betty away from me." Her voice was steel. Her eyes were on fire. "You are not going to allow Betty to be trapped inside herself without a way back."

A well taken care of right eye brow rose.

"Are you coming or not?" The bored voice of the driver.

"She's not going anywhere." Veronica spoke without taking her eyes from the blue green ones.

"You aren't in charage of me." The firm voice hissed through her teeth. "Betty doesn't want to be here any longer."

"Well?" The bored voice spoke with anger.

"Shut the door and drive on driver." Veronia said.

The door hissed shut; and the bus drove off.

"There are other ways out of Riverdale Lodge." The blonde sighed.

"You aren't leaving without me." Veronica firmly replied. "You _will_ be staying at the Pembroke." She tilted her head towards the sidewalk.

The blonde shurgged. "Fine." She started down the street. Looking at the side of Veronica's face. "Don't expect you be able to beg Betty back any time soon Lodge. Even I can't prevent her coming back or staying put. This is her own battle after all." Her eyes turned back front.

Veronica's soul died at those words.

The two walked silently down the dark sidewalk lite only by the dim streetlights.


End file.
